


Fragments of Our Past

by gaylinda_of_the_upper_uplands



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylinda_of_the_upper_uplands/pseuds/gaylinda_of_the_upper_uplands
Summary: The queens watched as the teenager kneeled down on the ground, resting her head on the block for the millionth time.“How long do you think she’ll do that for?” Catherine whispered, as if the girl could hear them.“Until she falls asleep.” Anne’s voice was soft, looking down sadly at her cousin who she never got to meet properly. “I hope she dies fast.”





	Fragments of Our Past

Catherine could only laugh at the scene she was seeing; Anne ripping Jane’s locket from around her neck. She hated the Boleyn girl, just like her daughter Mary, but delighted in any form of drama, if she was being honest. The look on Jane’s face amused her to no end as she scurried out of the Queen’s rooms, head bowed. Anne was absolutely fuming, Catherine noted, at Jane’s refusal to fight with her. Catherine sighed. She had quite liked Jane as a lady in waiting. It was a shame Boleyn was making her life hell.

\-----

When Anne had met Catherine after her death it had been an awkward affair. They managed to get on okay occasionally, but always seemed to be bickering. They both sat in silence as they watched Jane’s labour, Anne praying for it to be a girl. As always, the universe was not on her side, and a little boy, Eddie as Jane called him, was born.

“I hate him already.” Boleyn broke the silence between the two queens, scowling at the woman laying pale in bed with the baby in her arms.

“Don’t you think that’s a bit harsh? Hate Jane, if anyone.”

“Mary and Bessie will be tossed away now, you know that, right?” Catherine’s eyes darkened at Anne’s comment as she frowned slightly at the scene in front of them.

“He’s just a child, Anne. Maybe he will turn out to be a good thing.”

\-----

He did not, in fact, turn out to be good news. The labour had left Jane awfully ill, and soon, she too passed away. Anne were not at all pleased with this. Jane was smart, though, and stood her ground. If Catherine and Anne ended up getting along with each other, she could deal with her, too.

\-----

The three queens stood side by side at the entrance to the throne room, awaiting the formal arrival of Anne of Cleves.

“Rumour has it Henry disguised himself last night and was rejected by her,” Anne said, looking to her side for a reaction.

“I’m not surprised, if I’m being completely honest.” Catherine’s response was predictable, slightly harsh but still truthful. As expected, Jane remained silent.

“Called her ugly, like a horse.” Catherine snorted at this, quieting once the fanfare began and the soon to be queen, Anne of Cleves, entered the room.

“She’s actually quite pretty,” Anne commented, the others humming in agreement. “I don’t know what that old man is on about.”

\-----

“There’s going to be a new queen,” Jane said quickly, making her way over to where Catherine and Anne sat. “Katherine Howard.”

“Howard?” Anne asked, looking up at Jane.

“Our cousin,” Jane affirmed, Catherine looking shocked.

“You two are related? How did I not know that?”

“Second cousins.” Anne replied shortly. “You say Katherine is next? She’s only a child.” Jane nodded sadly in response.

“Seven years younger than Mary, at that.”

“Good lord,” Catherine sighed, desperately wanting this ordeal to be over.

\-----

The queens watched as the teenager kneeled down on the ground, resting her head on the block for the millionth time.

“How long do you think she’ll do that for?” Catherine whispered, as if the girl could hear them.

“Until she falls asleep.” Anne’s voice was soft, looking down sadly at her cousin who she never got to meet properly. “I hope she dies fast.” To anyone else, the words would seem uncalled for, but the other two queens simply nodded their heads

“She did nothing wrong. Poor child,” Jane reached out, as if to touch the girl’s hand, before pulling away,

“Let us pray she rests in peace, unlike us,” Catherine said, joining their hands together. They stood in a circle and prayed until the execution. None of them had the guts to watch.

\-----

When Katherine joined them, she fit in immediately. It was clear she loved them all, especially Anne, and was constantly telling them stories about her time at court. She adored Elizabeth and Edward, and would let them know about all the mischief they got up to. She talked about Cleves, too, who she called Anna, and how she was a wonderful friend. This made the queens smile-they had not seen Katherine outside of court, and were glad she had fostered some kind of genuine relationship in her short life. The most shocking announcement, however, came in the form of another rumour.

“I think he’s already chosen his next wife.” The teen’s voice was quiet, waiting for the response of the others.

“Who?” Anne questioned, incredibly curious.

“Catherine Parr. She was being courted by Thomas Seymour, though, so I don’t know if it’s true.” At this, Both Jane and Catherine gasped.

“What?” Anne asked, looking between the two women.

“My goddaughter.”

“My brother.”

They answered at the same time, colour drained from their faces.

“Oh.” They spent the next day in silence.

\----–

“She’s a protestant?” Katherine questioned, looking over to the eldest queen and searching for a reaction. The scene in front of them seemed to fade to the background; Henry and Catherine arguing about some theological statement. It wasn’t an uncommon sight.

“Unfortunately,” Anne quipped, as Jane shook her head slightly.

“What’s he going to do to her?” The youngest queen missed the tears in Aragon’s eyes at her comment.

“I don’t know, love,” Jane reached out to hold Katherine’s hand. “But she’ll be okay.”

\----–

The queens were still confined to court, even after Henry’s death. They had presumed that his passing would set them free, yet the four of them were still waiting. They had all been worried for little Edward, and saddened to see Elizabeth leave, though glad she was going to be staying with Parr.

That is, until Parr appeared alongside them one day, around a year after they heard news of her marriage. She fit in well with the others. Everyone cried as she recognised Aragon, and ran straight into her arms.

What they were still waiting for, they were unsure.

\----–

The day Anna died was the happiest day of Katherine’s life. When the German woman apparated near her she stood in shock, tears immediately falling down her face.

“Anna,” she whimpered, as the queen pulled her into her arms. “I missed you.” The other queen couldn’t respond for a moment, choking on her own tears.

“I missed you too, Kat.”

They were finally complete.


End file.
